


Ave Maria

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(My attempt at) CJ attempting to soothe Josh after walking in on him listening to Ave Maria, from The Crackpots and These Women. (reviews are always appreciated!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ave Maria

“You are really very sweet sometimes.”

Josh looked at her as she began to walk out the door. “CJ?”

“Yeah? Josh?”

She looked at his face and saw he still wasn’t past what was on his mind. She turned around and shut the door behind her. CJ set her glass of white wine down on his desk and walked over to him.

“Josh? It’s okay. This is how it’s supposed to be.” She gave him a kiss on his forehead and wrapped her arms around him. CJ held Josh, letting him know that, at this moment, everything is okay.

He buried his face in her neck and let out a big sigh.

“It’s just…”

“I know.” CJ reassured him.

She ran her hand over the back of his head and neck and whispered, “shhh” to soothe him. And it seemed to help.

He pulled back and looked at her in the eyes and leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle. Instead of resisting and suggesting they get back to the president’s famous chili, she kissed him back.

Josh let his hands wander further down her back and come to rest just above her hips. He moved his head back to her shoulder and started to dance to Ave Maria. “Her voice is beautiful, isn’t it?” he said, trying to return to some semblance of normalcy.

She kissed the top of his head. “Yes,” she whispered.

She pulled back to look at him once more but found she couldn’t resist this vulnerable man in front of her. CJ’s hands moved from his back to his chest and she pressed her forehead into his.

CJ made the first move. She kissed him then took his hand in hers and led him over to his couch. She sat down and patted the cushion next to her. He sat next to her and looked at her.

She kissed him again and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. “CJ, I don’t know about this…”

“Josh. Let me do this for you. I just want to show you that life isn’t always so bad.”

He looked down at their intertwined fingers and considered her statement. After a moment, he looked up at her and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him on top of her. 

She readjusted to let him rest the weight of his well-toned body on top of her. She let her arms wander over his back, along his sides, up and down his arms, and came to rest on his hips. CJ’s thumbs looped into his khakis’ belt buckles and tugged him into her. She slowly began rocking her hips against him. She was loving the feeling of his mouth pressed against hers, the weight of his body on top of her but she seemed to get carried away in the moment.

Apparently Josh felt the same- he started moving his hips with hers. This little movement pushed CJ further. She moved her hand down to his zipper. She pulled it down and reached into his pants. 

She started stroking him, slowly. 

Josh moaned quietly into her mouth. He tried to unbutton her shirt but she resisted.

“Why don’t you just work on my pants instead?”

“But I want to see your beautiful body. I’m visual.”

“Okay. But you too.”

Josh sat up and started to unbutton his shirt. He looked at the beautiful woman sitting in front of him and couldn’t believe what an amazing friend she was.

CJ pulled her shirt over her head and undid her bra. She stood up and undid her pants and her panties went with them. She sat back down in front of him. “Let me make love to you, Josh.”

He undid his pants and sat down next to her.

She leaned in to kiss him again and used the opportunity to pull him down on to her.

Josh reached down and slid into her. He couldn’t believe how silky wet she was, how amazing she felt.

CJ moaned into his mouth then pulled back a bit to let her head fall back. He looked down at her and started thrusting a little harder. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed back into him.

“Oh CJ, you’re wonderful.”

“So are you, Josh.” She smiled. “Sit up. I want to get on top.”

He wrapped his arms around her as he sat back. They never broke contact.

She put her arms around his neck and pushed her chest into his face. Josh kissed between her breasts and alternated between licking and sucking on her hard nipples.

CJ sighed, “oh yes.”

She looked down at him and smiled. She rested her head on top of his as she increased her speed. Josh’s hands made their way to her hips. He started to knead her ass. CJ moaned louder. She thought she heard a sob but didn’t want to draw attention to it. A tear fell on her breast which only made her pull him into a stronger embrace.

“Josh…?”

“Hmm?” he sniffled, hoping she didn’t hear his tearfulness.

“I’m close. Is that okay?”

“Please CJ. Please cum for me.”

CJ grabbed the back of his head to move his lips to hers. She kissed him hard and deep as she rode him harder and faster. She moaned and pushed her face into his chest. Her orgasm rolled over her. She dug her nails into his chest.

Feeling her squeeze him from the inside was enough to push Josh over the edge. He grabbed on to her ass and pulled her into him as he exploded.

Their breathing was ragged but they kissed each other. Sweet gentle kisses.

After a minute of relishing in the scent of each other, CJ looked at him, “you doing okay?”

Josh smiled. “Thank you CJ. I guess I really needed that.”

“You’re welcome Josh. Now get yourself together and come get some chili. I don’t know about you but I’m quite hungry!” She kissed him once more before climbing off of him and bending over to get her clothes.

Josh sat there in a daze for a few minutes before he heard his name. 

“Josh? You might want to get dressed,” CJ joked before throwing his shirt at his face.

“I’ll meet you in the residence.” CJ grabbed the glass of wine she had set down earlier and took a healthy drink from it. She turned around and smiled at him one more time before leaving his office.

He pulled his shirt on over his head and smiled to himself for the first time all day.


End file.
